Darkness
by wish2remain-nameless
Summary: When all the electricity goes out in District 12, Effie is stranded and forced to live with Haymitch, will they ever get along? Or will it all become too much for Effie?
1. Chapter 1

"Effie, what are you doing here?"

It has been years since Effie Trinket showed up at my door. After the Games we went out separate ways. The last I heard of her was from Peeta who told me she was happily married to a childhood friend and they had a daughter called Alice. Yet here stood Effie Trinket after all of these years with who I could only assume was Alice. She was a beautiful little thing and looked just like her mother.

"Hello Haymitch. I was supposed to be meeting Peeta today, but they do not appear to be home. Alice is due her nap soon, so do you mind if we come in to let her rest?"

"Do what you want, sweetheart," I grumble.

I don't know why I am being so grumpy with her, I know she is not like any ordinary Capitol citizen anymore but I can't help keeping up the usual banter we had all of those years ago. It felt like things had never changed.

The two of them came in, Alice was not letting go of her mothers hand, giving me a stare that could burn a hole right through me, She definitely has the same mannerisms as her mother. Effie was the only person I knew who could pull off a stare like that but Alice could definitely give her a run for her money. Both of them sat on my very dirty sofa and I was extremely surprised when Effie didn't scold me for not cleaning. At first nobody was talking, in a way I was thankful because I didn't have to listen to her awful accent.

"So Haymitch, what have you been up to since the Games?"

I know Effie is only trying to break the ice between us but I can't help but feel so annoyed. What did she think was going to happen, thousands had died and District 12 was only just getting back onto their feet. Katniss had lost it completely after the death of Prim. Peeta had still not fully recovered after his incident in the Capitol. Sometimes it would get so bad Katniss would come over and drink with me until she was unable to feel anything. Did she think everything was going to be amazing for District 12? Just because the Capitol had gotten better, it was always better.

"What do you think, sweetheart? Did you think everything was just going to be perfect? Of course you did, you're from the Capitol, and everything has always been a breeze for you. You never lost anybody you cared about!"

Effie did not react. She did not say a word. She just stared at the wall behind me with a blank expression.

"Of course not, Haymitch, Peeta has been telling me everything and I can tell you, life in the Capitol was never easy, you knew that. Do you think I was in the rebellion for the image, of course not. Life has never been a breeze for you, but it hasn't for me either. Just calm down," said Effie, sounding calm like she knew this was going to happen.

I didn't have anything to say to her. I got up and got a bottle of liquor and sat on the sofa, trying to forget this day. I watched Effie settle Alice. From what I could see she was an amazing mother. It was like back in the Games when all she would ever do is treat the kids like her own son and daughter, especially Katniss and Peeta.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in rushed Peeta.

"Effie, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Likewise Peeta, you weren't in so I just came over here, I have not been waiting long."

"Well I wouldn't like to keep you and little Alice waiting, Haymitch do you mind lifting Alice next door?"

"What do I look like, a bloody servant?"

Despite my grumbling I lift Alice into Peeta and Katniss' house and lay her on the sofa. I don't want to stay any longer, I'm not into the big family-like reunions and all I want to do is finish my half empty bottle of liquor on the sofa at home.

XxX

I wake up what I assume can only be a couple of hours later. The sun has set in District 12 and I try to turn the light on, except the light doesn't turn on. I guess the bulb must not be working. I give up and try the other one, except that one doesn't turn on either. I get up to turn on the big light, a fuse might have blown, but when I get up the whole town is in darkness. District 12 doesn't get a lot of electricity at the best of times, but here in Victors Village electricity was something that came with the prize of winning the Games. I find a candle and some matches and make my way round to Peeta and Katniss' house. I can hear screaming, I guess Alice must be afraid of the dark.

"Katniss, Peeta, Effs, where are you?"

"In here," I hear Katniss shout.

She sounds bored, like she doesn't want to be here, I can relate to this. There is only so much enthusiasm a normal person can take. Effie and Peeta would tip me over the edge. I follow the sound of Katniss' voice and find them all in the living room. Alice is on Effie's lap crying into her mother.

"Haymitch, would you walk Effie and Alice to her hotel."

"One, I am not Effie's servant and two hate to burst your bubble but the hotel is closed. Everywhere is closed because of the power cut."

"I guess Alice and I will just go back to the Capitol then, she's missing her father."

"Are you stupid, sweetheart. Your fancy Capitol trains run on electricity, you're stuck here."

"What?! Surely not, surely they have some sort of replacement train running to the Capitol, maybe one of the coal run trains?"

"Sweetheart, this isn't the Capitol, we don't have replacement trains, especially not as far as the Capitol, that's like a 4 day journey on a coal run train. Do you really think we're going to waste all that coal for two people?"

"You don't understand! I need to get home!"

"And you will sweetheart, when the power comes back."

"We have no room here, she can't stay. Haymitch she will have to stay with you," grumbles Katniss. I see a lot of myself in Katniss but sometimes I want to kill her. "Looks like she'll have to stay with you, Haymitch," she smirks.

"Whatever," I mumble walking back to my house with Effie's heels making so much noise, I'm surprised she didn't wake up the entire town.

I have a guest room that Alice and Effie could spend the night in but it is no where near the standard Effie is used to. When she walked into the room, I'm surprised she didn't faint. Instead she put on one of the most fakest smiles I have ever seen her use and sat on the bed with Alice next to her.

All I could hear for the rest of the night was crying. Not Alice though, it was Effie

**A.N I am planning on making this a multi chapter, however what I don't know is how often I will be updating. You may get three updates in one week but then for the next week nothing. It will just depend. **

**Reviews are appreciated and if you wish to ask me anything about this fic, just PM me**

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

The sobbing quieted down after a couple of hours. If she was expecting me to comfort her then she had another thing coming. She was not my responsibility. Effie was still having the nightmares, I could tell. During the night an ear piercing scream came from her room, one similar to mine after I had been through the games. In a way I felt sorry for her, but not so sorry that I would go and check on her. All night I tossed and turned. All I could think about was why did Effie come to my house if she had a hotel booked? Surely she could've just gone to her hotel room to wait on Peeta, not have to come and bother me.

I woke up that morning; it was the first night in a long time that I had been able to sleep without drinking my self to a state of being unconscious. It felt good to wake up without a hangover, but I knew it wouldn't be a thing that happened on a regular basis. Effie was awake; I knew that before I even left my room because downstairs you could hear the clattering of her heels on my wooden floors. She was lucky I didn't have a hangover or this would have driven me insane. I have never been a morning person; Effie knows this from all the years we worked together, so I hope she just stays out of my way and lets me wake up before she starts bombarding me with her chirpy morning attitude.

I wander into the kitchen to find Effie doing paperwork on the table. She hasn't made herself anything, and I'm sure as hell not making that woman anything. I test the light switch in the kitchen to see if the electricity was back but nothing happened. Alice was at the table watching her mother. Her eyes were sharp, watching Effie's every move and turning her head to watch me. I was not sitting down at the table with them. This wasn't some kind of show where we all sit at the kitchen table eating cereal and talking about our plans for the day. This was Effie Trinket, a woman I despised. She didn't utter a word to me when I wandered in, instead she just kept her head down and continued writing in her usual swirled writing that was oh so Capitol.

"I'm going to see if there is a train home today," she said, and it took me a while to realise she was talking to me.

"Good for you sweetheart, do you want a medal or something?"

"I was only saying, Haymitch. Alice and I will be out of your hair hopefully by the afternoon," she mutters.

I know I am being a little mean to her, but I can't help it. It is a way of life with Effie and I. I am quite surprised she doesn't come out with something witty in reply and just leaves it there.

"Not your usual self today, sweetheart," I said.

"No, I don't want Alice hearing her mother speak in a horrible manor. I would also appreciate if you did not call me sweetheart anymore, I don't want Alice thinking the wrong thing."

"She's only a kid, sweeth... I mean Effie," I grumble.

Effie doesn't reply and instead clears up her paperwork and clatters out of the room with Alice following swiftly behind. She has moved into the sitting room and I can't help but follow her in. It's fun seeing Effie get all worked up. She'll end up killing me one day.

"So when are you going to the station, sweetheart," I said.

"Just when I finish this form, that way I can post it to the Capitol on the way to the station," she said, glaring at me for calling her sweetheart.

"Do you want me to take you? Some people still haven't adjusted to the fact the Capitol is no longer ruling and I wouldn't like anyone to hurt Alice," I said.

She just nods and helps Alice put on her little shoes. She goes upstairs and brings down the suitcases; one small one for Alice and a much larger one for herself. We head out to my truck and Effie scolds me for throwing her suitcases and not 'placing' them into the back. She struggles to get in, but she eventually gets in the front seat and holds Alice on her lap, I'm assuming this is because there is no car seat for her. Seriously though, why would I have something like that?

We eventually get to the train station after the bumpy ride and Effie practically jumps out.

"That truck is a disgrace," she said, being the usual Effie I know and have slightly come to love, I mean like.

"Sorry, princess. I don't have a lady around to clean up fro me," I grumble lifting her cases out of the back.

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess, hey, it's not sweetheart. Just doing what you told me to do," I said feeling smug.

I carry Alice's case for her. I have nothing against the little girl, so why should she be carrying a case that is almost the same size as her. We make our way over to the station. The conductor is an old friend of mine. We went to school together before I was reaped for the Quell; his sister was reaped the year after. She didn't even make it off her podium. I remember mentoring her; she was strong and could use her weapons well. Except when she got to the arena she just froze and a career got her before she could move.

"Haymitch, my old buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, David. Look I need to ask you a favour here for my Effie over there and her little girl," I said pointing to the two of them.

"You have a kid Haymitch, wow, time sure flies," said David patting me on the back.

"No, no David. She's married," I said shaking my head.

"Haymitch you old dog," he said again patting me on the back.

"No, not like that, we used to work together. That's the escort," I said.

"Oh, sorry, buddy. What was this favour you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, the electricity is out and Effie needs to get home, is there any trains running to the Capitol?"

"I'm afraid not. All the trains have been cancelled. The electricity is out in the Capitol as well. In fact it's out in all of the Districts. No trains will be running until the electricity is back," he said.

"Not even a train that runs on coal?"

" 'Fraid not, buddy," he said.

"Okay, thanks anyway," I grumble walking off.

"Is there a train running?"

"What do you think, princess? Get back in the truck," I said throwing the cases in the back again.

**A.N So this is the story just starting to really kick off, I'm sorry it has taken so long. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey guys sorry this is late. I was on holiday this week and forgot to post this before I left. I am going back to school next week so I can't promise on an update every week, sorry! Anyway enough of my excuses, here is chapter 3. Also this chapter is really short but I had to get something up! **

A week later and the power is still out. I thought by this point Effie would be driving me mad but I surprisingly enjoy having her and Alice here. I only have one problem, I can't afford to keep them here. Being a victor had its perks, one of those was never having to worry about starving to death. However, I only get enough food to feed myself, not another adult and a growing child on top of that. My food supply is running low and unless Effie or I get a part time job, they'll have to find somewhere else to stay.

The loss of power is taking everyone by surprise. For a district that never have a thing such as electricity, it is quite shocking how dependent we have all became on it whilst we all got back on our feet.

"Haymitch!"

"For fuck sake, Effie! It's 6am!"

"I've ran out of clothes!"

I go upstairs to find Effie in a pile of clothes.

"What do you mean you ran out of clothes? What is the pile of things you're sitting in?"

"No Haymitch, clean clothes. I have ran out of clean clothes," she grumbles.

"Well princess, here's an idea. Wash them!"

"I don't know where the laundrette is."

"We don't have one here. Here we use a good old bucket filled with water and soap," I said smirking.

The minute I said it, it looked like I had just told Effie someone had died. She stayed quiet for a while, that's when I like Trinket, when she isn't talking. These moments are rare.

I showed Effie where the bucket was and I took Alice to get the water from the nearest well.

"So Alice, what do you think of District 12? Are you missing home yet?"

"No, she said shaking her head whilst grinning.

"Why is that," I ask chuckling.

"Nice here, no noise and no scary people," she said.

"I see, do you miss your daddy?"

This question makes her go still. She looks around before answering and even then she answers in a harsh whisper coming closer to me so I can hear.

"No, but please don't tell."

I won't sweetheart, don't worry."

"I don't like my Daddy, he hits my Mommy and my Mommy says it's not okay to hit, but she doesn't give him a row like she does to me," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"It's okay sweetheart, just know that whatever happens, it'll never be your fault okay? If it ever gets bad my door is always open if you need a break," I said.

We walked back to the house in silence, mainly to let Alice look around and take it all in. It's not every kid from the Capitol gets the chance to visit District 12. It will be a story to tell her friends when she gets older.

When we arrived at the house I poured the water into the bucket and left Effie to wash up. Knowing her, if I offered to help she would just tell me I was doing it wrong. Instead I went upstairs and brought down the clothes for her that she had left in a pile at the side of the bed.

Alice was sitting on the sofa playing with her dolls, she looked so innocent, so unaware of the bad in the world, the bad that was happening right in front of her. When she told me about her dad I couldn't believe it. Effie had always been such a strong person and I thought that if anything like that happened she would leave and take no shit from anybody. Apparently I was wrong. Maybe it was because of what other people would say. As strong as she was she always cared about what people thought of her. That was her weakness.

I sat next to Alice with nothing else to do. Usually I would sit in front of the TV all day but since there was no power, that was out of the question. I want to keep myself busy but I find myself having nothing to do. I want to keep my mind off of Effie, her bastard of a husband hitting her. Effie has always been annoying, but I have never found myself wanting to ever hurt her. Just shut her up sometimes.

I go through to watch Effie. Although she had never done this before, she was determined to do it, Effie was always a hard worker. I took the wet clothes and hung them outside to dry. It was the least I could do.

"Hey, princess."

"What?"

"We need to talk about something, you know I like having you and Alice here but I really can't afford to keep you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have enough food to feed you, Alice and myself. I'll be willing to get a part time job but I'm not sure if anyone will hire me because of my reputation as a drunk," I said.

"I guess I could pretend to not be from the Capitol and someone would hire me for a job, I could work in a shop," she mumbles.

"You don't need to do that, seriously I live here, I will work," I said.

"Haymitch, really it's fine. I'll borrow some clothes off of Katniss and I'll get a job."

I get up to leave the room but as I do I notice her flinch.

"What was that, princess?"

"Nothing, just leave it," she said getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Effie flinched yesterday it really shocked me. I know when we were working together I would get drunk a lot but I never once raised a finger towards her. I would never hit a woman. Not after the arena anyway. I would raise my voice sometimes but from what I can remember I never touched her.

"Hey princess, I need to ask you something?"

"What is it, Haymitch? I'm too tired to start an argument with you," she sighed.

"I was just wondering. You know when we worked together during the games, did I ever hit you?"

She takes a long pause before she even looks up. She looks into my eyes and it's not the usual vibrant look in her eyes that I remember from all those years ago, it's dull and empty, like a completely different person. Without thinking I take her hand in mine. Her hands are so soft and delicate I don't know how anybody could lift a hand towards the woman. She looks like a simple touch could break her, even one like me holding her hand.

"No, you didn't, Haymitch, you would shout but never hit," she said with a dull tone.

"Why do you ask?"

"Alice told me what's been going on at home."

Effie says nothing. For a minute her mask comes undone in front of me. Tears form in her eyes. Almost as quickly as her mask came down, it was back up in seconds. She quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat before saying;

"I simply don't know what you mean, Haymitch."  
I choose to leave the subject for the moment, knowing I may have pushed her too far for the time being.

She pulls her hand away from mine before quickly leaving the room, her heels clacking down the hall. The power still hasn't shown any signs of coming back on. We also wouldn't know if the Capitol has any advances on the problem because there is no way of communicating with them. I have a radio but not a clue how to work it and I doubt anyone in the Capitol would use something as low tech as a radio.

I decide to visit Katniss because I need a drink, badly. I have tried not to drink since Alice told me about life at home but right now it just isn't happening. I don't really like Katniss but she has ghosts haunting her as well so she likes drinking away the pain like me. When you have someone that has been through the same as you, it makes it so much easier to handle. This is why I think Peeta and Katniss live with each other. Not because they're in love but because they always have someone to talk to that has been through the same as them and understands it. At least on Katniss' part anyway. Peeta, on the other hand, I think he is still genuinely in love with Katniss. I think it's pathetic after being ignored so many times that he is still in love with her but I guess that's what soft people do.

I don't bother knocking on the door, I have really passed the point of caring right now, Katniss always knows when I need a drink and the minute she spots me in her hall, without a word she grabs a bottle of my favourite liquor and two glasses. I guess Peeta isn't in, because when Peeta is in, she watches her drinking, which she definitely isn't doing tonight, she's already on her second glass before I've finished pouring my first.

"So what's up with you," I say, trying to make conversation.

"Nightmares are back, worse this time," she mumbles before downing her drink.

"What about you?"

I don't really want to tell Katniss, she's a moody bitch sometimes so she really wouldn't understand.

"Same," I grumble, pouring myself another glass.

Even after more than plenty of glasses, I can't shake Effie out of my mind. I try not to get too drunk, because that's all Effie needs to be dealing with right now. I walk over to my house, tripping over the uneven path and straight into the door.

Effie is sitting with Alice on her knee, both of them in a light sleep. Effie's face is scrunched up, like she's having a bad dream. The games didn't just affect Victors, it affected everybody. Then again, who was I to say she was dreaming about that, she could be dreaming about things like not being up to date on the latest fashion or the store not having her size in the "cutest" shoes she's ever seen.

I try to be as quiet as possible walking up the stairs, but me being a little bit drunk, I miss the step and fall downstairs, startling Effie.

"Jesus, Haymitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't mean to, Princess," I say, my words slightly slurring.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"No, well a little, but not really," I say.

I get up and she flinches again. I hate it when she does this.

"Princess, do you want to talk about what's going on with you?"

"I simply don't know what you mean, Abernathy," she says.

"You don't need to keep up this persona that your little life at home is perfect, I know it's not, Alice told me everything, and if you aren't going to tell me well I'll fucking walk all the way to the Capitol to see what your husband has to say about it."

I don't know where the words came from but they were out now and I'd said them. I would stick to what I said though, either she told me everything, or I'd find out for myself.

**A.N Again, sorry for the late update but argh, exams. The next chapter will be a lot sooner and I plan to make it a little different.**

**Thanks for reading x **


	5. Chapter 5

Effie's POV

I don't want to tell Haymitch anything. I know we worked together for all of those years but I still don't feel like I trust him enough to tell him about my life at home. Of course, I can not blame Alice for telling him these things, she is only a little girl, keeping a secret as big as that is just too much to ask and I feel terrible for letting her see what he does to me.

I need to get back home, who knows what he will be doing, probably off with some other lady like he always does. He thinks I don't know but I know people from all over and all I can say is, I'm glad to get him out of the house for a couple of hours. I get on much better with it being just Alice and I, I really could manage being a single parent. It is the shame and the reputation that comes with it in the Capitol. I came to District 12 to get away from it all and I'm getting a longer holiday than I ever expected to get, and even though it is not ideal, it is better than life at home. Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever go back home, I don't want to, which is why today I am going out to look for a job.

I wake up with my mini alarm clock going off next to me. Alice never fails to sleep through it everyday. I do not want to dress up myself up in my usual Capitol attire, even though it has been majorly toned down since the rebellion, for instance I do not wear wigs anymore and the make up and clothes do have such vibrant colours. I feel like even though it was a long time ago, people are just not ready to see someone from the Capitol walking about in the usual attire, especially a woman that has reaped family and friends. I pick my most toned down dress and wear my only pair of flat shoes. I walk downstairs and find Haymitch making himself a coffee. Out of all the years we have worked together, I have never seen him drink one cup of coffee. He turns round and drops his coffee spilling it all over the floor and watching the mug smash as it hits the floor.

"Jesus, woman. I didn't hear you come down the stairs without those goddamn heels on!"

"I am going out to find a job today, Haymitch. You spilt coffee all over me!"

"Oh boo hoo, princess I have more important things to worry about than your dress being covered in coffee," he mutters.

"This is never going to come out!"

"Wear a jacket then, princess. That'll cover it."

As much as I hate to admit it, Haymitch is right. If i wore one of my plain jackets it would cover the stain. It was also a bit cold outside today, so it wouldn't look that odd if I was to go outside with a light jacket on.

I make myself a cup of coffee before I bother with the jacket whilst Haymitch cleans up the mess. I haven't been sleeping well the past couple of nights, I never sleep well but I am always scared that my husband will jump through the window and take Alice, as silly as that may sound as that is not possible. I sit down at the kitchen table with Haymitch across from me. He is deep in thought, staring into space.

"So, do you have any tips for getting a job?"

"Don't be so chirpy, people don't like that here. Hide your accent a little, not fully but tone it down a little, they'll appreciate it if you do that. Also, don't mention the Games or the rebellion, if they ask you what jobs you have had before tell them you don't like to talk about it, they'll appreciate that too, Princess."

I nod taking it all in.

"Where you going anyway? Won't everywhere still be closed with the power out?"

Surprisingly not, everywhere has reopened again, with the exception of a few, they just aren't open for their usual hours, only open during daylight hours," I say.

He is about to reply but Alice runs downstairs. She hops onto my knee, burying her face in my neck, something she has always done. She stays like this for a few minutes before looking up to Haymitch. Her little face lights up when she sees him, but also a little mischievous grin appears on her face, a side to her I have never really noticed until now.

"So, Alice. Mummy is going away for the day, what do you want to do today?"

"Forest, the one mummy always talks about!"

"What do you mean the one she always talks about?"

"The one you took her for walks in. You went with the man and the lady (Katniss and Peeta) and you ate bread the man baked in his shop," says Alice.

I had told her these stories at bedtime. She always used to love to hear about them. She said when she was older she would want to go there and eat bread with all of us, because we were like fairies living in a forest and she wanted to be like that. It always put her and also I in a happy mood if she had seen things that day that she really shouldn't have.

"That was a long time ago, I'm sure Haymitch doesn't want to go there," I say.

"No, i'll take her, I always had fun when we were there," says Haymitch, giving me something that you could call a smile coming from him, it was more of a smirk, but it was better than nothing.

Alice jumps up off my lap and runs over to give Haymitch a hug. He looks a bit uncomfortable but doesn't push her away.

"Well, you two have fun and I'm sure I'll hear all about it when I get back from my interviews, I should get back in a couple of hours," I mutter.

"We'll wait on you if you want to go back," says Haymitch.

"No it's okay you go ahead, don't have me hold you back," I say going upstairs to get my jacket.

I leave the house after giving Alice a kiss goodbye and an awkward bye from Haymitch. I walk to the bakery, knowing that if I have any chance of getting a job, that'll be the place. I do not want to fill my day up with these interviews, I would like to avoid to see as little people as possible, because even if they act like the don't mind me being there, inside they'll be thinking it and I can't bear to think of people thinking that way about me.

I walk into the bakery, Peeta welcomes me with a hug and a few customers give him a look of disgrace. Peeta and Greasy Sae joined up to make the closest thing you're ever going to get to a restaurant last year and they were always busy. I figured they could do with a little extra help.

"How are you, Effie?"

"I'm very good thank you Peeta, and yourself?"

"Same old, same old. So what brings you here?"

"Well Haymitch was saying that he isn't getting enough food to provide for the three of us so I decided it would be best for me to look for some work, I'm not looking for a full time job. I was wondering if you needed any help here?"

"Of course! The more the merrier. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay? I have plans for today."

"With Haymitch?"

"Yes, although I don't see why that would matter," I say feeling myself blush and I don't know why.

I thank Peeta and go back home, I haven't been out for long at all and Haymitch and Alice aren't anywhere ready to leave yet. I decide I need to have fun whilst I'm here and I decide to join them.

**A.N The feedback I have been getting for this is absolutely amazing! I try to update as much as I possibly can but I'm apologising in advance if I can't get chapters out as frequent as you would like!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

I wish we could've gone back to the forest. I caught a glimpse of the old Effie, the one with that sparkle in her eye. I had gotten used to the dull, lifeless Effie and catching a glimpse of the old one was a surprise to me. She had gotten a job in Peeta's place but she didn't look too happy when she got in.

It was late when we got home and walking home in the dark was hard, Alice was pretty good for her first time in there because she only tripped a few times. Effie on the other hand spent half of the time gripping onto my arm with her sharp nails, I was almost sure I was bleeding at one point. She definitely hadn't improved since the last time we went, if anything she had gotten worse.

Today was her first day of work. The power came on for about ten minutes last night, but it plunged into that all too familiar darkness. She had a look of dread in her eye before she left for work this morning but after some reassurance she left looking a little less pale and ill than she did in the morning.

Alice was adjusting to District 12, she was slowly loosing her Capitol accent, and her mother on the other hand still had that annoying high pitched screech of a voice. It drove me mad sometimes. She wasn't working long today, she told me just an hour or so. Peeta wanted to see how she would be at the job but I know it's nothing to do with that. They just want to see if the customers will like someone from the Capitol serving and working. I used to look at it that way. If someone like Effie had ever worked in District 12 I would see it as the Capitol stealing or money and workplaces off of us. I just put a blind eye to it. Since the rebellion people from the Capitol aren't that bad, they were all just brought up to see it as a celebration just as we saw it as a time to fear the life of the kids.

I noticed that Effie had never told Alice about the games and it made me wonder why? I would have to ask her about it when she got back.

Alice and I were sitting at the table, neither of us knowing what to do. Just as I was about to get up there was a spark in the light above us. Alice let out a little scream and then blushed as she realised it was nothing. She looked at me with still a little hint of fear in her eyes. She walked over the small window in the kitchen and let out a gasp.

"Haymitch," she said her voice a little shaky.

"What is it?"

I walked over to the window and immediately saw what she was so shocked at. In the distance, lights were slowly coming on. Alice started to cry but I had no idea how to deal with kids. The reason I didn't have any is because I'm not fucking good with kids. They all hate me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to go home, I don't want to see my daddy and I don't want my mummy to cry again when I'm in my bed," she cries.

"It's okay, I'll make sure your mummy doesn't cry anymore."

"But I like here. The people here don't scare me," she said holding onto my leg.

I don't want to pull her off my leg but it's making me feel awkward as hell. I wish Effie would get home already.

**A.N Yes I'm sorry you have had to wait so long for this chapter and I'm also sorry for the length and content of it but I had to get something up!**


End file.
